


SPUI (Saving Paris Under the Influence)

by Nakira Taisho (nakirataisho)



Series: Miraculous One-Shots [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, F/M, Shenanigans, Underage Drinking, barely, in which the whole team knows each other's identities, miraculous swap, they get drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakirataisho/pseuds/Nakira%20Taisho
Summary: Marinette and Adrien are allowed into the Dupain-Cheng family alcohol stash.





	SPUI (Saving Paris Under the Influence)

They were both drunk. Marinette's parents had let her into the alcohol and Adrien had come over to get some help with his Halloween costume. Naturally, she'd shared the booze with her boyfriend. While they drank, they were joking with each other about their costumes. She'd been making a leather cat suit to dress up as Chat Noir. And he'd asked for help fixing the Ladybug costume he'd bought from the costume shop.

By the time they were good and drunk, one of the two kwamis (the pair were off to the side eating all the snacks) had joked about just trading miraculouses for the party. The pair had latched onto the idea, demanding details. Their questions ranged from 'would the outfits _really_ stay the same' to 'do we have control over how they look anyways'.

"It's dependent on your subconscious to a point…," Tikki explained. Marinette barely registered what she was saying. "If you want the costume to change, you have to really focus on it. But it's limited…"

"So…," she started, trying to process this information through the haze.

"Pretty much, with the switch…," Plagg sighed. "Since you see 'Chat Noir' as having that look, if you put on the ring and transformed, it would be the same."

"So this could work?" Adrien laughed. Both kwamis nodded, looking both worried and disappointed.

"Just _don't_ wear them at the same time!" Tikki told them. Marinette grinned and took her earrings off. To her surprise, Tikki didn't vanish. "Oh god, they're actually gonna do it…"

"Yep~!" she giggled, kissing Adrien. He returned the kiss, slipping his miraculous onto her finger. She pulled away from him and handed him the earrings. He laughed.

"My earrings aren't pierced," he told her. She laughed as well and looked at the earrings. In his hands, they'd either turned into clip-ons or she was seeing things.

"They're magic…," Tikki groaned.

"Am I just drunk or are they clip-ons now?" Marinette giggled. Adrien looked at them and cackled. That sent her into borderline hysterical laughter. When they calmed down, Adrien clipped the earrings on and they grinned at their kwamis.

"This is gonna be a _long_ night…," Tikki muttered.

"What'd you expect when they started drinking?" Plagg laughed. Marinette was the first to stand. She punched the air with the hand she was wearing the Cat Ring on.

"Plagg… _claws out_!" she said, laughing. She transformed and giggled as she looked at herself. Adrien started cackling again. "What?!"

"Nothing…!" he laughed. She frowned and hit his shoulder lightly before looking at herself in the mirror. She didn't remember taking her hair down, but she was also drunk. Her bangs were practically in her eyes, and it had gone from blue-black to a darker shade. Otherwise, she was in exactly the same outfit she was used to seeing Chat in.

"Your turn _Bugaboo_ ," she told him, turning with her hands on her hips. He stopped laughing and stood.

"Fine, fine… _Chaton_ ," he sighed, swaying a little. "Tikki, spots on!" He transformed and Marinette covered her mouth, stifling a laugh. He looked so _weird_ in the black spotted red bodysuit. He pouted at her and she went to the roof. He followed her and she leaned on the staff. "Wha…?"

"Let's race," she said lightly. "First one to Notre Dame and back here gets to top~."

"I like the sound of that," he laughed, pulling the yoyo from his waist. He flung it and flailed a bit as he was pulled off her roof. She giggled and followed after him, using the staff to vault herself along.

As they were racing, Marinette noticed something. Until she heard someone scream, she wasn't sure if it was just her mind playing tricks on her or not. She stopped on a roof and Adrien landed beside her.

"You hear that?" she asked him. He nodded. Her baton beeped and she pushed the button to answer the call.

"…Um…Ladybug?" Alya asked carefully. Marinette frowned.

"Guess our numbers are the same…," she told Adrien. He shrugged. "Is there something wrong?" she tried not to sound inebriated.

"Yeah, there's some massive destruction going on at the Arc de Triomphe…"

"We'll be right there," she promised, ending the call. "Think you can manage?"

"We don't have time to trade back," Adrien pointed out. She nodded and they changed direction. Neither of them made a graceful landing on the scene, stumbling and swaying. Everything started spinning for Marinette and she tried to ignore it, focusing on the akuma.

She rushed right in, spinning the baton and extending it enough to use as a staff. Adrien joined the fray, wielding the yoyo. She giggled at him and he shook his head, looking at her sadly. That sent her into hysterical laughter and he hit her lightly with the yoyo. Her cackles devolved into a sheepish giggle and she extended the baton to tap his shoulder. She could feel the villain staring blankly at their drunken antics and she turned her attention back to him.

They managed to stumble and laugh their way through the fight, but they were driven back and she gave Adrien a meaningful look. He tilted his head and she made the same move she did as Ladybug, throwing the baton into the air and catching it before giving it a bewildered look. He gasped and caught on to what she was trying to convey, mimicking the motion and throwing the yoyo into the air, shouting "Lucky Charm" with a laugh. A _tissue_ floated into his hands and he looked at it, then her, then back to the spotted tissue. She burst into laughter again.

"What the _hell_ am I supposed to use this for?! Besides in the bedroom…," he groaned.

"You wouldn't _need_ the tissue if you asked me nicely," she gave him a suggestive look.

"Is that an invitation, Sweetpea?"

"Very much so," she nudged him. "Anyways…we've still got the city to save."

"Right…," he sighed. Adrien cast his eyes around the area and seemed to get an idea. That or his drunken mind had convoluted an idea that would otherwise be useless.

"Any ideas?" she asked after a minute. He nodded a little.

"I think so…that or I'm just too drunk for this," he laughed. She shrugged.

"A drunken idea is better than no idea," she told him.

"Right…," he sighed before explaining his plan to her. It was just crazy enough that it might work. She nodded and went into action. They defeated the enemy and Adrien seemed a little lost.

"Catch it with the yoyo!" she reminded him. "Before it gets away!" He nodded and opened the yoyo, catching it. "Give it a sec and it'll be purified."

"R-Right…," he sighed, releasing the purified butterfly after a moment. She grinned at him and he grinned back stupidly. She made a motion of throwing her baton after they'd been standing like that stupidly grinning at each other for at least a minute and she was reminded about their time limit by the annoying beeping of her current miraculous. He nodded and fixed everything before Marinette kissed him, sloppier than their usual victory kisses since they'd been dating.

"Are you two _drunk_?!" Alya asked, running to them. "I mean, what the _heck_ is up with the swap here?"

"We're not drunk," Marinette drawled. "Tipsy maybe but…"

"Speak for yourself…," Adrien groaned, rushing to an alley to throw up. Marinette sighed and the ring beeped again. "Turn the camera off, Alya." Her friend nodded and pocketed her phone after ending her recording.

"So? The deal, Marinette?"

"It's a long story, we're both about to change back…and where the _heck_ was Volpina?" she said lightly, turning to head into the alley.

"Also under the influence, but unlike the two of you, I don't transform and go on drunken strolls through Paris," she heard Alya mutter before leaving. She rolled her eyes and went to tend to Adrien.

"You gonna be okay?" she asked him.

"Y-Yeah…but I think I'll just walk back to your place…," he groaned as their miraculouses beeped again. She winced and checked the pads. "This is weird…it's been way more than five minutes, right?"

"Probably…I don't know? I'm only down to two pads…"

"I can make it on my own…," he told her. She hesitated, but headed home, landing on her roof just as the transformation was forcibly dropped. She caught Plagg and went into her room. Once inside, she dropped him by the leftover snacks.

"You don't happen to have any camembert, do you?" the kwami whined.

"Do I look like I have the money for that stinky crap?" she griped. "Eat the pastries and shut up. If my parents come to check on me, hide." She took the ring off and set it on her desk before heading into the bathroom to shower. By the time she'd gotten dried off and into her pyjamas, there was no sign of Adrien and she started to get worried.

"Your mother came in while you were in the shower," Plagg told her. "She was laughing to your father about you and Adrien sharing a shower as she went downstairs…"

"Well, it's not much different from what I had planned anyways…," she sighed, putting the ring back on. "Let's go find him…Claws out." Plagg groaned as he was dragged into the ring and she went out to the roof. Her head hurt, but she was worried about Adrien out there with an adrenaline caused hangover. She started to search for him, but she saw him across the street.

Marinette sighed in relief and dropped to the ground in front of him. She smiled tiredly and hugged him before carrying him up to her roof. He smiled weakly at her and she set him down before dropping the transformation.

"Thanks…I got lost twice…," he sighed.

"Honestly…go get cleaned up and I'll grab some medicine from downstairs…," she told him, kissing his cheek. He nodded and went into her bathroom while Tikki went to the remaining snacks to eat. Marinette sighed a little and headed downstairs to grab some water and headache medicine.

* * *

The next morning, Adrien woke up late and moaned. Though his hangover was slightly slept off, he still had a throbbing headache. He rolled over to find himself alone in Marinette's bed. He frowned and looked for her. She was sitting at her computer with a cup of coffee. He vaguely heard Alya's voice from the headphones Marinette was wearing.

"Oh, good morning," she said lightly, looking up at him. He crawled out of the bed and sat beside her. "My parents brought up some stuff for us…breakfast, a hangover remedy I'd rather not know the ingredients for…and some fresh coffee…"

"Great…why was Alya recording and not helping?" he asked, downing what he assumed was his cup of the hangover remedy. It tasted disgusting, but it helped his headache a little.

"She was tipsy too, apparently," Marinette told him, shrugging. "And you'll be glad to know the Ladyblog is the only bit of media that showed you throwing up." His eyes went wide.

"A-And…?"

"No sign of paparazzi catching you wandering through Paris in the middle of the night drunk," she said lightly. "My parents woke me up asking if we'd used a condom last night…"

"But we didn't—we haven't—"

"They heard her in the shower and you were nowhere to be seen," Plagg laughed.

"So…they assumed we were doing it in the shower…," Marinette finished. "And despite me _trying_ to tell them otherwise, they're convinced…"

"Great…well, there are worse things they could assume…"

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr [@sorcerymuses](http://sorcerymuses.tumblr.com)


End file.
